


And baby makes four?

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: The Peaches Chronicles [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Michael is the best husband, Mpreg, alex is emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Another addition to the Peaches Chronicles. Set after the epilogue. Could probably be read alone but if you’re interested you should read the first part of the seriesI’m looking forward to meeting you, finallyAlex wants another baby but is Michael ready to go through that again? Is it even possible?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Peaches Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631083
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	And baby makes four?

Alex turned in the bed and faced Michael. He reached his hand out to stroke his curls, smiling softy at Michael’s contented face. “I think I want another one.”

Michael opened his eyes and let Alex’s whispered statement hang in the air for a few moments before answering. “Another what?” He asked, thinking he may have heard Alex wrong.

Alex searched Michael’s face to see if he was teasing and saw slight panic and disbelief instead. He quickly backtracked. “Nothing. Never mind, let’s go to sleep.” He kissed Michael softly and tucked himself into his arms, trying to stop his heart from racing. What was he thinking? They were completely happy, the three of them. Why would he say something like that? 

Michael turned on the light and pulled back from Alex. “No. Talk to me, darlin.’”

“It’s nothing sweetheart. We should get some sleep, we both have work in a few hours.” Alex’s voice sounded wrong, a little broken like he was about to cry. He turned away from Michael and squeezed his eyes tight to keep the tears from falling. 

“Hey, I know when something isn’t right. I can feel it, remember?”

“It’s stupid really, I don’t know why I’m even thinking about it. With everything you went through and Peaches is barely two years old and our wedding is next month and we wanted to become foster parents. But she’s growing up so fast and I don’t know I guess I’m just being melancholy...” Alex stopped babbling and let out a long breath. 

“You want another baby.” Michael whispered, gently turning Alex to face him.

Alex shrugged. “Maybe?”

“Maybe or you want one?” Michael prodded.

“You don’t so it doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Whoa! Where did that come from? It definitely matters what you want. And I never said I didn’t want another baby.”

“But I can feel your panic...”

Michael cupped his face. “Because I don’t even know if it’s possible to have another one. I mean it’s supposedly extremely rare for Antarian males to get pregnant. And yeah, it wasn’t the easiest nine months of my life but I never said no.” 

“I don’t want you to have to go through that again just because I want another baby.”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Michael wiped a stray tear off Alex’s face with his thumb.

“A few months. I know we talked about fostering and I still want to do that. I just miss having a baby around. I love Peaches more than anything and if you say no I’ll understand, really I will. But we have so much love to give and...you know what never mind. Whatever this is, it will pass.”

“Okay, yeah we can have another baby.” Michael smiled at Alex’s wide eyes.

“What?”

“I’ll talk to Mom in the morning and see if it’s possible. If it isn’t we can talk to Isobel about being a surrogate or maybe even one of the other Antarians. If you truly want this then okay, we’ll figure it out.” 

“Are you sure?” Alex continued to stare at him with wide eyes, a beautiful smile spreading across his face.

“Yes, darlin’ I’m sure. You don’t think I miss having a sweet little baby curl their fingers around mine? Or the giggles or the way Peaches used to snuggle close to me and fall asleep? I love being a dad and I’ll do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face.”

Alex surged up and captured Michael’s mouth in a searing kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Michael pulled Alex close and stroked his back until they both fell asleep. 

***

“So, uh, Mom...can we talk?” Michael sat next to his mother in the grass while she watched Evangeline float tiny balls around her head.

“Sure. What would you like to talk about?”

“Uh, I called Izzy and she’s on her way to take Peaches for a little bit.”

Evangeline squealed in delight. _“Aunt Izzy is going to buy me a new toy!”_

“No, she isn’t. You’re going to go to the park and play.” Michael made the balls move faster in an intricate pattern. “Can you do that?” He encouraged his daughter.

_“Of course, Papa! That’s easy.”_ Evangeline used her powers and mimicked the pattern Michael had set. 

Mara tilted her head and studied Michael. “Is something wrong?”

“Mom, please don’t try to read me. I just want to talk to you without little ears listening. You know she has no filter.”

“We’re working on that, aren’t we Peaches?”

_“I need to think before I speak. Is it true? Is it necessary? Is it kind?”_

Michael picked her up and peppered her face with kisses. “I’m proud of you for listening to Grandma. Oh, I think I hear Aunt Izzy!”

Isobel rounded the corner and opened her arms wide. “Where’s my little munchkin? Are you ready to go shopping...uh, I mean go to the park?”

Evangeline ran to her and let herself be picked up. _“Papa said we can’t get a new toy.”_

“He did? Well, _is_ the boss.” Isobel gave Michael a smile that said she had no intention on listening to him.

Michael and Mara walked over to Isobel and gave her a hug. “Please try not to buy out the store. She has so many toys already and I worry that Alex is going to trip over something in her playroom.”

“Don’t worry, little brother, I won’t do anything crazy. I really am going to take her to the park too. I’ll bring her back after lunch.” Isobel headed to her car, stopping inside to pick up Evangeline’s diaper bag. 

“Why haven’t you told Isobel that you’re the oldest?” Mara inquired, following Michael into his kitchen. 

He shrugged. “It makes her happy to think I’m the baby, she likes being the protective big sister. Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee? Something stronger?”

“Am I going to need something stronger than tea for this conversation?” Mara raised her eyebrow.

He didn’t answer her. Instead he poured her a cup of tea and handed her the cup. 

Mara took it and sat at the kitchen table waiting for Michael to speak. 

“Alex wants another baby.”

“Ah. And you don’t?” 

Michael hesitated. “I do.”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“I am. I just...uh...is it possible?” Michael felt a faint blush creep up his neck.

“For you to get pregnant again?” Mara wanted to make sure she was following the conversation. 

“Uh...yeah...I know you said it was rare for males to get pregnant so I wasn’t sure.”

Mara took a deep breath. “It is rare. And it normally requires the help of the most powerful healer among us. And it never happens twice...usually.”

“Okay, so now that I know it only happens once, Alex and I can look into a surrogate.”

“Michael, I said usually.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Mara set her cup down. “You my, sweet boy, are special. All male Antarians are born with one egg and one egg only. It’s there as a back up. In case something happens and we need to ensure the survival of our people.”

“Okay...so that’s it then. One egg equals one baby. So we are one and done as the humans like to say.”

“Not exactly. Because of the prophecy you are special. You were born with three eggs. Probably as a fail safe in case something happened while you were pregnant.” 

“So, I can get pregnant again. Why do you have that look on your face?”

Mara sighed. “It’s not that simple. Yes, you can become pregnant again but you will need help. You need someone to make your body release the egg.”

“And that someone isn’t here on Earth?” Michael was getting frustrated with his mother’s half answers.

“Oh no, they most certainly are here.”

“Mom! Please stop dancing around my questions. Can I please get a straight answer? What do Alex and I have to do to get pregnant again?”

“Like I said before you need the strongest healer among us to release the egg. And it has to be done directly after you have intercourse, almost immediately.” Mara took another sip of her now cold tea.

Michael’s stomach turned. “No...oh no...please don’t tell me Peaches-“

Mara cut him off with a wave of her hand. “No! She is a powerful healer but it’s not her. It’s me.”

_“What?”_

“Usually, the Queen is the most powerful healer. So, yeah, it’s me. Michael, you look green. Do you need a glass of water?”

“You have to be there...you have to see me...oh my God could my life get any weirder? Are you seriously telling me you have to release my egg so I can get pregnant again? And you have to do basically right after Alex takes his-“

“Michael! Do not finish that sentence!” 

“It doesn’t matter, there is no way Alex is going to want you in the room after we have sex.”

***

“It’s okay. I understand it’s too much to ask. We can look into a surrogate or maybe just go straight to fostering. There are so many older kids that need a loving home.” Alex looked down at his hands and tried to let go of his disappointment.

Michael gently lifted Alex’s chin so he could look into his eyes. “You heard me when I said my mother would have to do her magic healing stuff to release the egg immediately after you pull your dick out of me, right? You did hear me say that?”

“I heard you.”

“And that doesn’t bother you?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s not like she’s going to be in our room watching us, right? But I get it, she’s your mother and it’s embarrassing, possibly even traumatizing, and I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to do. I love you too much to do that to you.” He leaned over and kissed Michael before rolling over to turn out the light on his nightstand. 

Michael used his powers to turn on the light. He gently turned Alex to face him. “We’re going to talk to my mom and we are going to do this. Will it be embarrassing? Probably. Will it be traumatizing? No. I hate how you are feeling right now.”

Tears he had been trying to control escaped out the corners of Alex’s eyes. Michael wiped them away. “I mean it, Alex, we’ll do this.”

***

Two months after their wedding Michael and Alex were once again in a small exam room with Kyle and an ultrasound machine. This time they were prepared for what they were about to see on the screen, or so they thought. 

Kyle hit a few buttons and pressed the wand to Michael’s abdomen. He moved it around, trying to locate the fetus. His hand stilled and he let out a low expletive. “Holy fuck...”

Something was wrong, Michael could feel it. He squeezed Alex’s hand. “What is it Valenti? My kid have two heads?” He tried to joke in an attempt to cover the absolute terror he felt. 

Kyle regained his composure. “Actually, Guerin, yes...”

“What?” Michael and Alex said at the same time. 

“And four arms, and four legs...you’re having twins.”

The room started to spin and Alex’s vision blurred. Kyle barely had time to pull the chair over before Alex sank into it, never letting go of Michael’s hand. He put the wand down and knelt in front of Alex. “Breathe, Alex. It’s going to be okay. Their heartbeats are strong. Your daughters are strong.”

Alex started to hyperventilate. “Daughters? I’m going to have three girls? Oh god...they’ll be teenagers...at the same time!”

Michael pushed waves of love and calm through his bond hoping to settle Alex. It seemed to be working because Alex jumped up and threw his arms around Micheal. “I’m sorry...”

Kyle shook his head. “Alex, you didn’t do this. Well, you did but sometimes people have twins. It’s all going to be fine.”

“Darlin’ there’s nothing to be sorry about. So we have three girls, no problem. We got this. And it’s not like we won’t have help. Besides you can’t change your mind now.”

Alex laughed through his tears. “I’m not changing my mind. I’m happy. Just a little overwhelmed.” He turned to Kyle. “How did this happen?”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Do I seriously need to tell you how Michael got pregnant? I thought we covered that two and a half years ago.”

Alex raised his eyebrow right back at Kyle. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”  
“My guess? Since it looks like they are in different amniotic sacks, Mara probably released both of Michael’s eggs.” 

***

Mara looked between Michael and Alex, eyes wide, face flushed. “I had no idea I would release both eggs. No male before Michael has ever had more than one egg.”

“And they’re both girls...” Michael started but Mara interrupted him. 

“All your children were going to be girls. They eggs were coded that way from birth. I didn’t tell you because I wanted you to be surprised. I didn’t realize Kyle was going to tell you their sex.” Mara explained. 

“Is there anything else you didn’t tell us?” MIchael asked, not really sure he wanted to know. 

“Only about their powers.”

“What about their powers?” Alex was glad he was siting down. 

A smile played across Mara’s lips. “So suspicious, my sweet boy. Their powers won’t be strong like Evangeline’s and they will only have one main power. Probably telekinesis. The birth is going to be a bit easier this time around. Michael won’t need to be drugged and he definitely won’t wake halfway through in excruciating pain.”

“How exactly will Kyle be able to cut into me without drugs?”

“Oh, he won’t be cutting into you at all. You’ll deliver naturally like any other Antarian male.” Mara tried to keep her amusement in check while Michael lost all color in his face. 

“Do we want to know? Or should we just be surprised?” Alex repeated her earlier words back to her. 

“It is just too easy to rile you two up.” Mara laughed before continuing. “I’ll be right there next to Kyle walking him through everything. The babies will glow, which I’m sure Peaches did, and they will pass through an opening in your abdomen. After they are taken out the opening will seal itself shut. You’ll be back to normal almost immediately.”

“That didn’t happen with Peaches. I passed out twice before they could get the drugs into me. I thought I was going to die. I actually made Kyle promise to take care of Alex and Peaches when I was gone.” Michael’s voice shook with the memory. 

“Michael, I’m sorry you had to go through that. Kyle did an amazing job with absolutely no knowledge of our physiology but everything that happened to you before Peaches was born is normal. The only difference is you would have been surrounded by healers who would have taken all the pain away. You passed out because she was trying to move to the front of your abdomen to prepare for the birth. It moved your organs around too quickly and your body reacted. That won’t happen this time. I promise.” Mara pulled Michael into a hug. 

***

Mara was right, this pregnancy was easier for Michael. He still had crazy cravings and he got twice as big as last time but all the terrifying thoughts he had last time never came. Mara and the other healers constantly sent Michael waves of calm during the last few months, keeping the panic under control. 

The day of the birth arrived quickly and Michael gave birth to two healthy girls with the help of Kyle and surrounded by Alex, Mara, and the other Antarian healers. 

When Kyle placed his daughters on his bare chest, Michael couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. “Alex, they’re gorgeous. How did we make something so perfect again?”

Alex brushed Michaels curls out of his face and beamed at him. “Because we love each other and Isobel once said we have a perfect connection. So it makes sense our babies would be perfect.”

Mara kissed both Michael and Alex before running her hand gently over her newest granddaughters. “We’re going to let you bond with your little ones. I’ll bring everyone back to my cabin and when you’re ready I’ll bring Peaches to meet her sisters.”

“I’m going to stay here in case you need me. I‘ll be right in the living room so just yell. Michael, you did great.” Kyle said following Mara out of their bedroom.

Alex closed the door behind them and joined his husband in their bed. “I’m in awe of how beautiful they are. I just want hold them and smother them with kisses.”

“Of course they’re beautiful. They look just like you.” Michael pulled Alex close and kissed his forehead.

“They look like you too.” Alex protested.

“Just the curls. Who knew all our kids would be born with a full head of curls?” Michael laughed.

Alex smiled. “I never knew I could feel this much love at once. My heart is about to burst. I have everything I never thought I could have, thank you.”

“I think I should be the one thanking you. All those years ago I prayed for my family to come and take me home when my home was right here, with you. I know it wasn’t an easy road but we made it. We are happy. We are safe. We are home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have one more deleted scene to write for this series and then it’ll be done...for now...I may come back to it if I get any prompts. I hope you enjoyed all the adventures of Peaches and of course Michael and Alex. The last scene probably won’t be up for a while...I still need to write it 😝


End file.
